The number of pixels of the current high definition television broadcast (High Definition television: so-called full HD) is horizontally 1920×vertically 1080 (so-called 2K1K), but video standards regarding the number of pixels four times (so-called 4K2K) or 16 times (so-called 8K4K, Super Hi-Vision SHV is also one kind of such) full HD have been proposed.